What Happens When Newt Gets Love Advice From a Book
by Newt Is My Shank
Summary: RealLife!AU. What happens when Newt gets a book on 'Seduction 101' with a note encouraging him to manipulate his Tommy into give him the roughest, hottest, mind-blowing sex in the world? Smut ensues. Poor Tommy, he's not going to know what's hit him.
1. Chapter 1

**#1 REQUEST **by newtnnas

**-x-**

It all started when Minho decided to buy Newt '**Seduction 101**' on his birthday.

At first, the blonde was baffled and then slightly annoyed at the choice of gift for his sweet sixteen. This was the kind of gift you burnt and fed to your worst enemy, hoping they'd choke on it, but since it was from his arse of a best friend, he would expect tears and a lot more loud and noisy wake-up calls outside his house if he did anything horrible to it.

His annoyance went away, however, after finding a little note tucked away in its pages.

It was from Theresa (bless the girl), written entirely in cursive and smelling distinctly of chemicals. The note, lengthy and complicated, stated that the book taught her how to tame Minho – _Minho _of all people! – and turn him into a horny, crazed beast in a span of one hour. The blonde skimmed over some details and millions of ideas sparked in his mind when he caught three very important words in her note.

"**Hard. Rough. Sex.**"

That should have raised alarms if it were any other person reading it as it hinted that Minho and Theresa had underage sex, but those already well-known insecurities flew away when Newt realized he should probably use the book if he wanted to get Thomas to stop being such a gentleman in the bed.

He loved his Tommy from the bottom of his heart but bloody hell the brunette acted like Newt could break at any point and was just so frustratingly tender with him. Yes, he loved that part of Thomas, but sometimes he just needed a good, hard fuck until his arse was sore and his throat was dry from screaming his name.

Without even knowing, he'd thrown the note aside and started reading the first chapter.

**-x-**

Thomas was extremely excited for tonight's events.

First he'd pick up Newt in his brand new Mercedes, join their friends in a family restaurant that had a special All-You-Can-Eat-Meat Buffet for 6 offer, drive down to the local nightclub and party until they dropped before he sent his blonde angel home and hopefully they could cuddle the night away.

Much to his ignorance and complete lack of intuition, he did not feel the enormous amount of bloodlust emanating from behind the door and by all right should've ran for the hills.

"Newt? Baby?" Thomas knocked twice.

As soon as the door opened, Thomas could clearly feel all the blood in his body go south.

Newt, his beautiful Newt, stood in the doorway. His hair was styled all fluffy and cute, shimmering the brightest of gold. His chocolate-brown eyes held something Thomas couldn't comprehend, a mixture of love, lust, and excitement. He was dressed in a loose-fitting white tee that hung off his shoulder slightly, wrapped with the short-sleeved black hoodie Thomas gave him for Christmas. And – good Lord – were those _tight jeans _he was wearing?

And his posture just _screamed _'fuck me already'. His hip was cocked sensually, long slender legs crossing each other and his hand on his waist. If Thomas wasn't thinking straight and didn't have a considerable amount of self-control, he would've pinned the luscious blonde on the floor and fuck him senseless by now.

"Hey Tommy," Newt giggled, a seductive smirk on his innocent features.

"….Hi," Thomas gulped. _Real smooth, dude, _Inner Thomas thought.

"You look very…umm…nice," Thomas complimented, his jaw dropping ever so slightly.

Newt, not very convinced with his answer, stalked up to him and wrapped his arms around the blushing brunette, locking his eyes with the other boy.

"That's it?"

Thomas gulped inaudibly, his body heating up as he felt the blonde's fingers gently brush his collarbone. Newt slid his leg in between Thomas's and closed the gap between them. Thomas, without thinking, instinctively wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's waist, face completely red as Newt bit lightly onto his ear.

"That's _it_?"

Thomas swore they were going to be late for the dinner.

"You're gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. God shucking damn, Newt _how tight are those **pants**?!_" Thomas exclaimed, embarrassment and pure anxiety lacing his tone as Newt gave a light chuckle and quickly kissed Thomas's cheek.

"As long as nothing shows, they're fine right?" Newt grinned.

He unattached himself from Thomas – much to the brunette's mixed disappointment and relief - , brushing off lint from his hoodie and looked at his boyfriend expectantly. Thomas was still standing frozen on the spot, arms hugging an empty space, obviously still frazzled over what just happened.

"We should get going, shall we, Tommy?" Newt couldn't hide his grin as the flushed brunette shook his head hastily to get himself together. Realizing he was no longer holding Newt, he whipped his hands back and blushed harder.

"Y-Yeah, we should."

Newt locked the door to his house and slung the key back on its chain.

"You're beautiful," Thomas blurted out suddenly.

Newt looked at him in surprise. Smiling, he took his partner's arm and gently dragged him down the path, where he spotted a sleek black Mercedes Benz in the driveway he couldn't recognize.

"New car?" he questioned.

Thomas stared at him blankly.

"New – car?" Newt asked slowly, as if talking to a very slow child.

Thomas jerked up and blinked at Newt, realizing he had been staring stupidly at his date for the past minute while he asked about the car.

Blushing again, he nodded.

Newt laughed brightly at him as the proud Thomas started rambling incoherently about the quality of his brand new car while they entered the vehicle, Thomas being completely unable to get his mind off his date whose sexiness definitely surpassed that of the goddess Aphrodite.

Smirking, Newt buckled his seatbelt as they drove away while he praised himself for how well the first step went.

_Too bad this isn't all he'll be getting tonight, _Newt smirked evilly.

**-x-**

**Step One:**

Dress to your best! Your date will be entirely entranced to what you wear, as long as it doesn't show off that much skin – oh please, that's a turn off -, or look like you decided to eat Sloppy Joes before your date and look like – well – utter crap! Pull it off with a cute, sexy or beautiful look. Choose one category to be safe! Not all of them go well together! For men, dark suits and skinny jeans are a _must_! No holes in them, of course! If suits aren't affordable, hoodies give a cute feel to them!

**-x-**

**Welllll that is Part One for now. **

**Drop me a review, maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I do not own TMR. All rights belong to James Dashner

* * *

><p><strong>#1 REQUEST <strong>by newtnnas

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

* * *

><p>The drive had been peaceful on the way to the Outback Steakhouse with small talk here and there while Thomas was proudly driving his car. Of course, the brunette himself did send his partner voluntary glances here and there, which naturally upgraded to staring at his unusually enticing boyfriend before Newt was screaming at him to look at the bloody road.<p>

However Newt had to agree he liked the special attention directed towards him and the way there was drool dripping down the corner of Thomas's mouth whenever he looked at him couldn't help but bring a smirk to his face and his lips lick in contemplation for the next step in his master plan to getting the sex he wanted.

Oh he couldn't wait to drive Thomas wild tonight.

* * *

><p>"So Theresa."<p>

Theresa gave a soft 'Hmm?' as she slowly drank down her chai latte, avoiding her boyfriend's eyes as said boyfriend prodded her ribs constantly, much to the amusement of the other Gladers.

"Did you really give Newt that…_book_?"

Gally snorted, his back lying comfortably against Aris's arm, much to the other boy's obvious mixed discomfort and happiness.

"You got a sixteen-year-old shank a book for his birthday. Really?"

"It wasn't just any book," Theresa put down the can, a smug smile on her lips, "it was the book that drove this frustrating boyfriend of mine here mad and hornier than a rabbit."

"Oh," Zart smirked, watching as his normally cocky Asian friend darkened at the memory, "_that _book."

"Worst purchase ever," Minho added his two cents, sending his own glare at his overly-victorious girlfriend – oh she was so going to get it tonight - , "I was being tortured for the entire night because of this crazy chick."

"Please," Alby rolled his eyes at his junior, "you were boasting about 'the best sex you ever shuckin' had and just damn my girlfriend's the hottest thing since chilli dogs in a Mets game' like really Minho." The dark-skinned senior held back a snicker as the Asian got knee-slapped by his girlfriend who couldn't stop giggling at his blushing face.

"And you ask why we call you 'Whipped' in the locker room," Ben mocked.

"I always thought that was because he's into BDSM," Chuck added innocently.

All heads turned to the only 14-year-old in the table was who calmly sipping root beer from a cup.

"What the hell has your brother been teaching you?" Alby demanded, shooting Chuck's non-biological adoptive brother a glare.

Chuck shrugged, "Whatever he's been doing with his girlfriend that included heavy usage of the words '_Oh God, Minho!_' and _'yeah baby I know you love that'_."

Everyone else around the table burst into laughter as the couple's faces turned a few hundred shades of red. Theresa shot Minho a look that screamed 'I told you we should be more quiet' and Minho was like 'Well I'm sorry you were enjoying yourself so much'.

"You're awesome, kid," Gally chuckled, raising his hand for a high-five that Chuck happily received, feeling quite pleased at himself.

"Anyways," Aris changed the topic, much to the relief of the embarrassed couple, "when can we start getting our food?"

"When those two shanks stop sucking each other's faces and come fraternize with lonely single men like us," Gally replied sarcastically, earning himself an eye-roll from his kinda/not boyfriend who was muttering to himself why the hell was he even here.

"Tom is really late this time, though," Theresa scrunched her nose, "I wonder why. He loves this place too much to arrive late."

"Not to mention it's his cute little angel's birthday celebration," Gally burped rudely, causing some chuckles from the guys in the group as he did a very accurate imitation of Thomas when he was rambling about Newt.

"I can already see what shit they're up to," Minho hid a smirk as he brought the beer can to his lips and locked eyes with Theresa. The two had already came to a conclusion to what those two were up to. If anything, it involved a very special book Theresa bought for the blonde's birthday and the fact Thomas's new car which Minho had helpfully funded for was surprisingly very roomy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck<em>, Newt!"

Let's just say Thomas did not expect this. No, not at all. And Thomas had to say, he had absolutely no complaints about it.

He had just parked his car in a surprisingly empty car lot, and was getting ready to get out of his car and have a time of his eating like a pig at the buffet when Newt suddenly _kissed_ him.

And then he sat himself in his lap. Well then.

"Cologne?" Newt whispered teasingly, his fingers playing with his Tommy's soft dark hair, his other hand swiftly bringing their faces closer as he hooked a slender leg over his boyfriend's waist.

"You like it," Thomas muttered in between kisses, sliding his hands up the blonde's loose shirt, "so I wore it."

Newt wasn't even able to answer as Thomas sneakily pinched his pink nubs, causing Newt to arch his back against the steering wheel.

"You're so sensitive there, Newt," Thomas laughed, enjoying the conflicting emotions of pain and pleasure flash across the blonde's face, rubbing his already red and hard nubs in slow, tantalizing circles, much to the blonde's shame, who hitched himself around his boyfriend's lap in response.

"S-slim it, b-bloody shuck hell!" Newt cried out as he grinded his crotch against Thomas's, causing both of them to groan in need.

"We're gonna be late," Thomas grinned stupidly, pulling Newt down for another brief kiss as the blonde clumsily fiddled with his belt and started tugging down his jeans, "my naughty, sexy blonde."

"Who bloody cares," Newt gritted his teeth as he felt another hard pinch to his nipple, gasping in pleasure as he quickly removed the frustrating belt and threw it into the backseat. Thomas gave a throaty chuckle seeing how desperate his angel was right now, horny and overridden with lust, moaning and begging for his cock as he removed his hands to give the blonde some relief and sat back against the driver's seat to check out his handiwork.

Newt, blonde fluffy hair messy and giving off that 'I-just-got-fucked' look, dark brown eyes glistening with tiny tears that pierced Thomas's heart with arrows of mild guilt, his black hoodie dropping halfway down his arms and his loose white tee already slipping off his shoulders, making his swollen nipples protrude more obviously against the shirt.

Thomas licked his lips. _My little slut_.

_No, no, no! _Thomas thought hurriedly, guilt taking its place as he almost wanted to shoot himself for thinking like that. Newt wasn't his slut no matter how much he wanted to be fucked on a daily basis and how shucking sexy he looked whenever his nipples were red and swollen and when he spread his legs and asked to be taken -

Thomas threw his head back at the unexpected warmth around his hard-on.

"N-Newt!" Thomas gasped, spreading his legs wider so Newt's head could fit comfortably between his thighs. He watched those beautiful brown eyes lock with his, such innocence and lust reeking through them and combined with the fact his face was buried in his crotch with his kissable, pink lips playfully teasing his clothed member just made the image so very_ delectable_.

"You're big already," Newt moaned wantonly, caressing the clothed hard-on with his cheek. Thomas hissed at the beautiful sight, his hand instinctively holding the back of Newt's neck as those gorgeous lips licked the outline of his hard-on.

"And you're just gorgeous," Thomas growled, yanking the silky blonde hair slightly as Newt moaned around the clothed member, slightly turned on by the pain as he slipped a finger into the waistband of his boxers.

And then he stopped.

Suddenly all common sense came back into Newt. He was so caught up in that musky provocative scent of Thomas that he had completely forgotten about the plan. The plan that was going to give him a very nice reward by the end of the night and an extremely horny Thomas slamming him against the wall.

That didn't stop Newt from teasing him though.

He pulled down the waistband low enough for his member to spring free, rubbing slightly against the blonde's blushing face as he stared admiringly at the long, sloppy strips of pre-cum at the tip.

"God, Newt," Thomas groaned, his fingers clumsily playing with the blonde's hair as he felt gentle, butterfly kisses on his thigh, trailing up his waist and to his stomach. It was ticklish and nice but Thomas rather had his tongue _down there_.

"What do you want me to do?" Thomas gave a strangled moan as Newt wrapped his cold hand around his leaking member, not pumping it or even playing with it…just…_touching _it. Thomas didn't know what was hotter, the fact Newt was lustfully staring at him as like a cat in heat or how he was making him _say _what he wanted him to do to him.

"Y-Your mouth," Thomas groaned, feeling Newt's fingers tighten over his arousal.

"Where?" Newt smirked as he tenderly licked the shaft of his Thomas, causing the brunette to throw his back against the seat in surprise, holding back his moan as his hands tightened around his hair.

"M-My c-cock," Thomas felt all the blood in his body rush to his head at what he just said.

He couldn't see the nearly feral smirk on the blonde's face at his answer.

"Then you'll get it later tonight."

Thomas was stunned as he felt the blonde tuck him back inside his pants and zip him up, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What are you buggin' waiting for? We're keeping everyone waitin'," the brunette's jaw nearly dropped as the blonde sent him a cheeky smile, arms folded across his chest, "the dinner, remember? We need to get going."

Thomas couldn't find an excuse for that.

In all honesty, he could feel all the emotion drain from his face and into his mind where he could feel his hormones screaming for him to stop being a gentle wuss and fuck the blonde already. Roughly and mercilessly.

Before the brunette knew it, the blonde had already unlocked the car doors and made his way outside in case Thomas decided to snap and fuck him in the car – not that he would mind – but their friends were too curious for their own good and the last time they tried that Gally and Aris (forcefully) checked up on them and almost video-taped the entire event.

Thomas felt his own feral smile grow on his face.

_Oh Newt, you're so not going to get away scot-free tonight._

Newt had absolutely no idea how well his plan had went.

* * *

><p><strong>Step Two: <strong>

Ever had frick-frack in a car? Well, here you go! Step number two's all about getting down and dirty and'll get you both sweaty and hungry for some lovin'. Because – well – you can't boast about your sex life if you haven't done it in a place people may see you! Take control for once, and make your partner _beg _for it so they'll know how it feels to be the bottom of the relationship and to make sure they're gonna take more measures so they're never going to be one again. As usual, be a tease! You may be tempted to just give in and just fuck, but if you want a successful, satisfying night, then I can assure you you're gonna need a partner horny and hungry for release that you _just refused him/her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap I honestly just struggled with this chapter like what I'm tired and it's 4am in the morning when did all the time go past what?<strong>

**Hope you enjoy it, it's not the best of my ability but this is a distraction from the fact I'm struggling for new ideas for Our Bet as it is currently the most anticipated series I have EVER had from you guys.**


End file.
